The ORDINARY Daily Life of the Prefect Four
by Little-Dollhouse
Summary: This is simply the ORDINARY daily lives of the Prefect Four,well it's normal enough. First Fanfic so feel free to review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Ordinary Daily Life of the Prefect Four**

**Welcome to The Ordinary Daily Life of The Prefect Four, it's about the things our beloved prefects do while we wait for the next chapter. It will feature other characters like the fags and Ciel. The characters may be a little ooc but they have their reasons until then**

**Enjoy!**

_ Chapter One: Bluer the Agitated_

_In the Swan Gazebo_

Edgar Redmond gently shook the sleeping Bluer's shoulder, he was curious on why Bluer is so sleepy, but it was always the same old excuse, Bluer stayed up late to study for a test.

But it wasn't a test today so the three other Prefects thought it was rather suspicious. Finally Bluer threw himself up and snapped, "WHAT IN THE ST GEORGE'S NAME DO YOU WANT!?"

Redmond held his hands up defensively, he had never seen Bluer so annoyed and agitated. He is even more agitated than Violet whenever he is under the sun in summer for a long period of time. Bluer sighed and adjusted his glasses, "I'm sorry Redmond, and I just stayed up late nothing else."

"You're lying and I can tell." Violet muttered behind his drawing.

"No I'm not Violet!" Bluer protested,

"Okay then explain what did you study last night."

That hit Bluer right on the dot, he thought it was annoyingly sneaky when Violet gets him every time. Bluer gulped, "I-I was studying…..Latin.

Greenhill collapsed on the floor surprising Bluer in the process. He forgot that dark, menacing glance on Greenhill for moving. "You're lucky I don't have anything to throw at you." Violet mumbled.

**And that is chapter one finished…Why is Bluer so agitated! You will never know…*Dun Dun DUN!***


	2. Never EVER Scare A Violet Wolf

Never Scare a Violet Wolf ESPECIALLY Gregory Violet (Part One)

"Then the caretaker of the Green House was never heard from again!" Edgar Redmond finished. During their break; the four prefects decided to tell scary stories about Weston College as long it didn't involve Derrick Arden.

Greenhill was shaking, Bluer cowered behind his book but Violet didn't budge. Redmond cocked his head to the side, "We all told our stories and you haven't budged! Are you immune to scary stuff?"

Violet shook his head, "No, I'm not immune. Your stories just don't scare me enough."

"But these stories are the scariest of the whole school even it surpasses the Derrick Arden story!"

"Like I said, it's not enough. Now it's my turn."

The three prepared themselves for scariness; Violet's stories were always the scariest. God knows where he got his ideas and God forbid them from knowing how.

"This is the story of the Little Dollhouse (LOL it's my name!). One day a student named John Franxis Dullona (My cousin LOL) he was a fag of one of the previous Violet Wolf's prefects, his name was Christian Darley. Now on John's birthday he got a little dollhouse which looked like the Purple House from an old man."

"Some say that old man was a sorcerer so they didn't trust the dollhouse, but John loved it because of a strange thing. It seemed to know what people in the Purple House were doing and EVERY single thing. He considered it useful for finding trouble and it worked! Christian was fascinated on how he knew and John said it was the dollhouse. He laughed and said it was ridiculous!"

"Outraged, John found the doll of his prefect and he tore his head off! The very next day people saw a dead body, his head torn off and no emotion on his face. They were traumatised when they found out it was their prefect. John found out and knew it was the dollhouse. Angry at the dollhouse; he punched a room without thinking. It was the music room and orchestra were playing there. So the next day the orchestra students were crushed and mangled, the room was still in one piece and so were the instruments."

"When John realised it was his entire fault he attempted to destroy the dollhouse, with no one inside but in was unbreakable. So he found his doll and tried to tear it apart, it too was invincible. He decided to settle this once and for all, he hid the dollhouse in the deepest darkest place and he went to the highest room of the Purple House which is my room. He sat on the ledge of the window and looked down, he was metres high! He stood up and this got the attention of all the students, his last words were, "The old man was wrong!" and he kept on repeating it before and during his fall."

"From that day on, on every July the 12th in 4 'o clock which is our 2 hour break, in the Purple House you could hear Christian Darley's manic laughter and you could see him holding his head. In 6 'o clock which is dinner time you could hear in the music room the orchestra playing Beethoven and you could only see floating instruments. The next day in 4 'o clock again in my room you could only hear John Franxis Dullona repeating "The old man was wrong!" and one more thing, I know the dollhouse's location but I don't have the key."

The three were shaking; Violet's stories were truly the scariest. Break was over and they had to go to their classes, Violet has cricket, Redmond has Latin, Greenhill had arithmetic and Lawrence had history. The three went the same way while Violet went to the grounds.

"Damn, that story was scary!" Redmond sighed, "Was it real? It so sounded real." Greenhill said.

Something had caught Bluer's mind, "I have an idea, and it's about scaring Violet."

"What is it?" Edgar sounded eager.

"We make the story come to life and this is how…" Bluer told them his strategy during their walk. A dark figure watched them and revealed to be Mr Michaelis he chuckled,

"This is going to be interesting…"

That is part one of this chapter, what is their plan? Will it scare Violet shitless? What is Sebas- um Mr Michaelis up to?

Until then bye-bye!

~Little-Dollhouse


	3. Never EVER Scare A Violet Wolf TWO

Never Scare a Violet Wolf ESPECIALLY Gregory Violet (Part Two)

"Okay you guys know your parts to play right?" Bluer said their plan was set in motion. All they needed to do is to scare Gregory Violet. "First we need to go to Violet's study to make Christian Darley, the laughing headless prefect."

They went to his study, "Now Greenhill you hide and see these shadow puppets, you have to make it seem like it is his shadow. Make sure to laugh okay now g-"

Laughter cut Bluer off, the lights went out and more laughter came until they saw the headless prefect. They jumped and they bolted out of the door, the three could still hear his laughter so they went as far away as possible.

"It was him, Merde!" Lawrence panted, he stood up straight. "We don't need that part so let's do the invisible orchestra!"

So they walked to the music room, they heard music. "Perhaps it's busy?" Greenhill said.

"No it can't be; it's dinner time." Redmond reassured him. They slowly opened the door and the three widened their eyes in fear and disbelief. It was a floating violin with a moving bow, it was playing Beethoven. The strange this was, that no one was playing. "Out, out, out now!" Redmond yelled and they bolted out of the door.

"Shit!" Greenhill hissed.

"Okay last one, and its John." Lawrence said.

They went to Violet's room and the three gulped before they opened the door. Bluer sighed in relief, "Redmond, go hide in the wardrobe and repeat the words, "The old man was wrong!" okay? If this doesn't work we ditch the whole plan!"

The two nodded until they heard something, "The old man was wrong, the old man was wrong, the old man was wrong, the old man was wrong, the old man was wrong WRONG WRONG WRONG!"

They shook and they looked under the bed, in the wardrobe, under the desk and behind the door but the words kept on repeating and no one was there. "Out, out, out mission aborted!"

The three bolted out of the Purple House, "That was too close, never again!" Greenhill panted.

"What was close? Why were you in the Purple House?"

The three jumped only to find out it was Gregory Violet who was back from dinner. "Long story, to cut it short, Little Dollhouse is real!" Redmond said before leaving the house. After all three left; Violet started laughing. He was cracking up which is rare, students who went past didn't know what was so funny. After he stopped he went to his study only to find his fag Cheslock, Ciel Phantomhive and Mr Michaelis. He smirked, "Great job!"

Mr Michealis gave him back the previous prefect's clothes and revealed a black mask and a fake head, "Put these things together and it will make it look like you are headless. A basic yet funny trick." Mr Michealis smiled.

"I did what you told me boss, their reactions were hilarious! I hid somewhere and played and as for the floating violin, I just attached some string from the ceiling!" Cheslock smirked.

"I repeated the words you wanted me to say, I hid in your secret compartment underneath your desk." Ciel smiled.

"Thank you for your help, this little prank sure taught them to **never ever try to scare a Violet Wolf**." Gregory said. The teacher and Ciel left the building, Violet sat on his chair. Cheslock set two cups of tea and some biscuits and sat down opposite of him. As they ate Cheslock asked, "Are you going to tell them?"

Violet nodded, their reactions will be priceless.

The Next Day

It was break and the prefects were sitting on the grass. Redmond told Violet about the events that happened yesterday. "Look we're sorry."

"I think I should be the one to apologise." Violet said, the three asked why.

"It's because I was the one behind the events that happened yesterday!" Violet said as he cutely poked his tongue out.

"WHAT!?" The three replied, "WHY!?"

"To tell you that you should never ever scare a Violet Wolf!" Violet smirked.

Mr Michealis passed by and chuckled; Violet said he needed to get some paper and as he went pass Mr Michealis they high fived and Violet gave a thumbs up before he disappeared. The three gaped until Bluer was the first to speak, "Is it just me or do you guys think that Mr Michealis helped Violet with his prank?"

"Yep just you…" Greenhill said.

I hoped you liked it! Feel free to review and give me ideas!

~Little-Dollhouse


End file.
